


Permanent Mark

by juiceboxxortiz



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxxortiz/pseuds/juiceboxxortiz
Summary: Juice's gets to design his lady's first tattoo.





	Permanent Mark

“Juice, I want a tattoo.” Karlie stated, finishing wiping the dishes.  
Juice looked over at her after putting away the last of the cups. “Oh yeah? What do you wanna get?”  
“That’s the problem, I dunno.”  
“My face, on your fine butt.” Juice joked, grabbing at the cheek.  
“If I wanted to sit on your face, I’d push you down on the bed and do it.” she said, placing a kiss on the spot on Juice’s neck that she knew he liked.  
His eyes shut automatically and he groaned. Before he could do anything about the twitch in his pants, Karlie moved from his grasp and down the hallway before laying on the bed.   
She reached for her phone and began scrolling through Pinterest for inspiration.  
Juice lay down next to her, watching as she went through countless ideas.  
“Ugh.” she tossed her phone defeatedly on the bedside table and laid back.  
“Maybe I should just get you to come up with something.”  
Juice thought for a moment. He had been with Karlie for over a year now, and he was in so deep. The idea of putting something on her that was permanent and his, claiming her… He hadn’t felt that feeling since he’d been patched in to the club. Juice was as committed to her as he was to the club. In all honesty, he was probably even more committed.  
“I’d love to.”  
Karlie perked her head up, looking at him. “Really?!”  
“Yeah.” Juice smiled at her.  
“Babe, that would be awesome! One thing, though.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Don’t tell me what it is. Surprise me.”  
“Are you sure? What if you hate it?”  
Karlie shook her head. “Nah-ah, I trust you. I won’t hate it. I don’t even wanna see it until it’s on me.”  
Juice was surprised. No one had ever been so trusting of him and good to him.  
“Alright then. One tattoo of my face for your butt, coming right up.”  
Juice made to get up, but Karlie was quicker, pushing him back down and straddling her legs either side of his head.  
“I did warn you.” she said, a mischievous look on her face that Juice couldn’t help but smile back at.  
  
 *******  
  
“Are you really sure?”  
“Juice. I promise you, whatever you have for me is what I want.”  
Juice was way too nervous to make a joke about his dick being what she wanted. He held the door open to the tattoo parlour and walked in behind her.   
“So this is your lady, Juice?” the tattoo artist asked, coming to greet them.  
“Hey Corey, yeah, this is Karlie.”  
Corey shook Karlie’s hand.  
“I understand you have no idea what we’re doing today?”  
Karlie smiled. “Pretty much.”  
“Then let’s get started.” Corey smiled back and lead them to the back end of the shop.  
“I’ll need to you take your bra off, and keep your top up and over your left shoulder. Put this,” he grabbed a small black disc off the trolley next to the tattooing bed. “Over your left tit. While you get ready, I’m gonna go over the final details with Juice. Now, you’re sure about this?”  
Karlie nodded in a definite manner. She gave one final, excited smile to Juice before Corey pulled a curtain around her for privacy.  
Juice followed Corey to a table at the front of the store, and he looked at the final product.  
“This is incredible work, Corey.”  
“Thanks, man. I hope your lady likes it.”  
“Yeah, me too, or I’m screwed.” Juice laughed nervously.  
“She will. I can tell these things.” Corey winked at Juice and slapped a hand on his shoulder before heading back to Karlie.  
Juice breathed out heavily before following.  
Corey told Karlie to lay down on the table on her right side, her arm up above her head. He walked her through all the steps of what to do if the pain was too much or she felt unwell.  
The template was placed and Karlie held out her hand to Juice. He took it and squeezed it tight, smiling back at her.  
Juice was less nervous, her smile so infectious and he couldn’t help but think that this was all going to work out fine.  
Corey started up the tattoo gun and began. As he made the first stroke, Karlie closed her eyes, and squeezed Juice’s hand back, before opening them again to see Juice’s look of concern.  
“I’m alright. It’s worth it.” she reassured him.  
“You’re a tough nut. Just remember to breathe.”  
Karlie nodded and did as she was told.  
  
Corey put his gun down and wiped over the tattoo.  
“You’re all done, Karlie. You were a rockstar.” he smiled at her, letting her get up off the table.  
Karlie walked straight over to the mirror, her grin dropping from her face the second her eyes laid on the image.  
A crow in flight, it’s wings forming a crescent shape around her ribcage, bordering the side and underside of her breast. The body of the bird curved around the top end of her ribs.  
Looking closer at the tattoo, she could see a small word under the lower wing. “Juice”.  
Corey stepped out, and Juice walked over to Karlie, fresh concern over his face.  
“Babe?” he asked hesitantly.  
Karlie whipped around, completely brought out of her trance.  
Juice still couldn’t read whether she wanted to kiss him or kill him.  
“I wanted it to be something important to me, and hopefully to you. I love you and I’m all in. I want you to be my Old Lady. I wanna marry you someday.” He took in a shaky breath.   
“Please say something, you’re freaking me out and I’m terrified you’re gonna say no and hate me.”  
“I love it.” Karlie’s eyes were shining and she let out a giggle. “And I love you.”  
Juice placed his hands on her cheeks and leant down, tenderly kissing her.  
Corey poked his head around the curtain. “Success?”  
“It’s incredible! Thank you!” Karlie gave him a big hug.  
Corey rubbed the lotion over the tattoo and wrapped it.  
“So, I’m booking you in tomorrow for the same tatt, Juice?” Corey asked, putting the cash in the register.  
“Yeah, looks like it!” Juice grinned, following Karlie out of the store.  
“I can’t wait to show everyone in the club!” Karlie squealed, hopping in the passenger seat of the car.  
“Wait, what? You’re not getting your tit out in front of the guys!”  
“Fine, fine, at least let me show the girls. Gemma, Tara, Lyla?”  
Juice chuckled and nodded, completely elated in how happy she was to be his. 


End file.
